Who's Crying Now?
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Campanion to 'Happy'.She used to be brave, but she lost it somehow. She finally makes the decision to find that bravery and get her life back. One shot. Songfic.


A/N: This is kind of a companion to my other story 'Happy', but I think it could probably function on it's own outside of that story. It just kinda plays along with the other story line. Please review! I would really like to know what you think of these little side stories I've written. Please, please, please review! –Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or associated things and whatnot. I also don't own the song. It's "Who's Crying Now?" also by Saving Jane (Just like "Happy")...I've taken a liking to pretty much all their songs. I like this one a lot. So, again read and review. PLEASE!

**Who's Crying Now?**

_It's too late to say you're sorry _

_You've been gone from here too long _

She used to be brave. She used to have an immense amount of courage. She used to have the heart of a lion. It used to be obvious that she was a true Gryffindor. But not anymore. A certain green-eyed friend of hers had stolen her heart and instead of taking good care of it, ripped it to shreds. He just wasn't completely aware of that. She had made that choice and she was living with the consequences.

The night he had broken up with her she had put on a strong front. She gathered up all the hurt feelings and pain and pushed them away. A deep breath, a smile and a reassurance she felt the same had been enough to keep him from feeling guilty. She had, in reality, felt so devastated that she lost touch with one of the only friends she had ever had. She had felt completely broken and the fact that he didn't notice hurt even more. He had believed her when she said she was fine. But she had led him on and let him believe. So she would live with it.

She wanted her strength back. She wanted to feel brave again. She wanted to be able to stand on her own again. She wanted to be dependent only on herself, and not on a memory of something that wasn't hers anymore. She wanted to not cry over him anymore. It had been far too long since he was a part of her life. She was ready to move on.

_I hope you found what you were missing_

_Cause I don't miss you here at all_

Her only hope that he had found exactly what he had been looking for. He had let her go to find something he had been missing. He must have found it if he was settling down with her. The very news of the engagement had sent her over the edge...

_And it's too bad that I'm not crying for you baby,_

She wasn't going to miss him anymore. He obviously didn't miss her enough. She wasn't going keep holding onto a dream. She wasn't going to cry anymore. That was her rule...No more crying over something that isn't reality.

_I'm saving my breath_

_I'm saving my tears_

_I'm saving my life_

_For something better than these years_

_Who's crying now?_

_Who's crying now? _

She was still young. She still had her whole life ahead of her. These weren't the best years of her life. There were still better days coming. She would save her tears for something real. She would save her pain and longing for something she could grasp, something that deserved her time. She would save herself for something better. And this time she would hold on to it. She wouldn't let it slip away.

Someone else would be crying over her next time.

_There's so many nights I wasted_

_I was waiting for your call_

She had wasted so many nights holding on the little hope she harbored. She had wasted so many nights clinging to a memory that faded ever so slightly with every fleeting moment. She had been waiting for him to come back to her. She was waiting for her life to be brought back to her.

_Did you think I'd wait forever?  
I guess you don't know me at all_

She couldn't wait forever. She had to pick up the pieces herself and put her life back together. She couldn't hope for him to do it for her. She had to take her life back. She had to let go. She would do it. She would show him she could do without him. She wasn't waiting anymore.

_And I told if you left you would regret it_

_Thinking I would take you back_

_But you don't get it _

_I'm saving my breath_

_I'm saving my tears_

_I'm saving my life_

_For something better than these years_

_I've lost too much time_

_Crying over you_

_Don't look so surprised that I_

_Got better things to do_

She had lost so many months crying over him. She would never get those days back. She had let her life get away from her. It had left her in the dust. Now she was speeding on ahead. She had better things to do than sitting around waiting for her prince charming. She had to find him herself. She had to sweep him off his feet. She was making up for lost time. She had to take her life into her own hands for once.

_Who's crying now?_

_Who's crying now?_

_I'm saving my breath_

_I'm saving my tears_

_I'm saving my life_

_For something better than these years_

_I've lost too much time_

_Crying over you_

_Don't look so surprised that I_

_Got better things to do _

_Who's crying now?__  
Who's crying now?_

_Who's crying now?_

Hermione Granger had got her bravery back. She found the courage she had lost. She would be fearless this time around.

_There's something you should know_

_I finally let you go_

_It had to end somehow_

She stared intently at the invitation grasped in her hand. She smiled as she took her pen and checked the box on the RSVP. She slipped it into an envelope and sealed it. She tied it to the leg of the owl, and then watched it as if flew off into the distance. _Dinner for two. _Yes, she would move on. She wasn't going to be the one at a loss this time. She wasn't going to be the one crying this time. Everyone would see.

_  
Tell me who's crying, crying now?_

_I'm saving my life for something..._

A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading... Please, please, please review! –Mac


End file.
